Die Hard with a psychic
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Die Hard/Psych crossover. Shawn is trapped in a mall that's being held hostage by Raylene wilcroft with John McClane. only craziness can ensue when these two are together.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I thought it would be cool to do a Psych cross over with die hard. So here it is.

Chapter 1: Hostage

The two story mall was a big attraction for Santa Barbara. Now it had become hostel. Twelve guys had taken it over. They were holding every body in the food court. They had one goal in mind: Kill Shawn Spencer.

Shawn had successfully evaded them and was hiding out in the record store. The older man was next to him. He was a tough, bad ass, wisecracking cop from New York.

"Hey you, what are you doin' here?"

"Hiding."

"That's great! Another kid to protect. What's your name?"

"Shawn Spencer."

"John McClane. NYPD."

"Head Psychic for the SBPD."

"Psychic?"

"Yea."

"Well, psychic, looks like you pissed off the wrong people."

"Story of my life."

"Look kid stick with me."

"No problem there." Shawn's cell phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and opened it. "I've got to put this thing on vibrate. Hello?"

"Spencer! Where the hell are you?"

"Lassie. I'm inside the mall."

"Damn it. I told you not to go inside."

"Chill, Lassie. Everything's cool."

"Everything's not cool because now we have to waste our resources saving your ass." McClane took the phone out of Shawn's hand.

"Who am I speaking to?" McClane asked.

"Head Detective Carton Lassiter. Who is this?"

"John McClane. I'm a Lieutenant for the NYPD. I don't think your in any position to be yelling at the kid."

"Look pal. The kid is a giant pain in my ass. You've got no jurisdiction here."

"Listen jerkweed, these goons are after the kid. From where I'm sittin' your not the one callin' the shots. Forget about the kid, he's with me. He's my problem now."

"He's going to get you killed."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Now quit complicating matters and let me handle the situation." McClane said hanging up. "What's his deal?"

"No one knows." They snuck out into the mall. There was a sentry out in the mall. He had a machine gun. He started firing at them.

"Shit!" Shawn said hitting the floor.

"Spencer! Come out here and fight like a man."

"So you can kill me? I don't think so!" Shawn shouted back.

"C'mon we just wanna talk."

"I'm not stupid."

"You wanna talk, let's talk." McClane said.

"You've got a buddy, Spencer?"

"Yea, what are you going to do about it?"

"Kill you both. What are you a security guard?"

"EEEEE. Wrong answer. Care to try again?" McClane said.

"We're going to up the stakes a little. Perhaps you need a little persuasion."

"That's enough of this shit." McClane said pulling out his gun and shooting the terrorists. When he was sure he was dead he picked up his gun and checked his ID.

"Patrick Carter. You know this clown?"

"My partner and I put him away two years ago. He helped the leader of a bank robbery get away. Now she's escaped prison and angry."

"She?" McClane said. "We're dealing with a woman?"

"A crazy woman." Shawn said. "Raylene Wilcroft. She was being transferred and escaped."

"Great. I can't just have a nice, normal vacation. First, Eurotrash takes over my wife's company, then, a psychotic General decides to take an airport hostage on Christmas Eve. Then the Eurotrash's brother decides to play a deadly game of Simon Says, and then my fourth was ruined by a guy trying to pull off a firesale. How do you get yourself into these things, John?"

"So you do this a lot?"

"More then you know kid." McClane said going towards a bigger store. Shawn followed him. "I need you to call your buddy."

"Who Lassy?"

"Yea." Shawn dialed the number.

"Spencer, I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Better make time, Lassiter. Spencer and I've got a problem over here. Seems one of your escapees is tryin' to kill him. She decided it was a could idea to unload heavy artillery on us."

"McClane! Where the hell is Spencer?"

"He's next to me. Tell me exactly how a prisoner escapes."

"It's hard to explain."

"Yea right."

"Look stay out of our way."

"Ask for Detective O'hara." Shawn whispered.

"I've had enough of you. Put O'Hara on the phone." There was the sound of Lassiter grumbling and then Jules sweet voice.

"Hello? This is Detective O'Hara.

"Jules."

"Shawn?"

"He's ok. Now I need you to do a favor for me."

"Ok."

"I need you to be running things out there not that jack off and I need you to keep me posted."

"Um…ok."

"Good." McClane hung up. "We better keep moving."


End file.
